


Pepi, la Condesa

by Silly_Literature



Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: Angustía, F/M, Recuerdos, Referencias históricas, Relaciones Pasadas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silly_Literature/pseuds/Silly_Literature
Summary: Kanae recibe una terrible noticia por teléfono. Entra en shock y no quiere abrir la puerta de su habitación. Los habitantes de Otowa, Souske y la madre Himeka tratan de animarla y en el proceso, Beto experimenta un doloroso recuerdo. Kanae sollozando irremediablemente y Chopin tocando música para ella es una imagen simplemente demasiado familiar. Despierta un recuerdo en las profundidades de su memoria.





	Pepi, la Condesa

**Author's Note:**

> Esta fue mi entrada para la zine de Classicaloid hace poco lanzada.  
> Tuve un límite de máximo mil palabras para mi contribución. Luego la organizadora nos dio luz verde para un poquito más de mil palabras. Por eso lo dejé en unas mil docientas y tanto palabras (hubiera desarrollado más algunos puntos como los diálogos internos o los recuerdos, pero lo dejé así debido al límite de palabras).  
> Este es mi primer fanfic de Classicaloid. No descarto escribir más en el futuro. En este fanfic traté de abordar el tema de la "Amada Inmortal" de Beethoven y trenzarlo con el canon de Beto y Kanae, ¡que shippeo completamente! <3  
> ¡Espero que les guste!  
> (He traducido este fanfic al inglés, el que pueden encontrar en mi perfíl) ;)

Por todo Otowa se escuchó un grito agudo y desgarrado. Luego Kanae colgó el teléfono. «¡Gatita! ¿Qué ha pasado?» Liszt gritó mientras corría hacia la chica. Jadeante llegó a su lado. Como rara vez ha ocurrido, su casera, Kanae, aceptó su abrazo apretado.

«Está descanzando en su habitación. Solloza y no quiere abrir la puerta» dijo Souske con la mirada en el balcón del segundo piso a los habitantes de la mansión en el salón principal. Himeka apareció desde la cocina con una tasa de contenido humeante y subió las escaleras. Todos la siguieron y esperaron expectantes a sus espaldas cuando la madre golpeó a la puerta de su hija. «¿Kanae? Un té verde caliente te hará bien». Desde el pasillo el chasquear de metales y tubos llamó la atención de todos. Voltearon y encontraron a Beto con su lanzallamas favorito apuntando hacia la puerta. «¡Chica! ¡Entraré de cualquier forma!» Souske saltó encima suyo a arrebatar el lanza llamas de las manos de Beto y ambos cayeron al suelo. «¿Kanae? ¿Estás triste porque estás aburrida? ¡Salgamos esta noche de fiesta entonces! Te compraré un vestido de gala y un sujetador con mucho relleno». Todos quemaron con la mirada a Motz, él sólo elevó las cejas y sonrió como un pequeño inocente. «Estimada casera», se escuchó la voz de Schu-san desde atrás del grupo, «¿hay algo que podamos hacer por usted?» dijo y se abrió camino hasta llegar frente a la puerta. «¡Pow pow!» Souske cantó con falseto y bailó con las manos apuntando al techo, «¡Eso la animará!» El piso y las ventanas vibraron cuando Schu-san se transformó en The Great y rompiendo el techo en mil pedazos, se estiró hasta los cielos. Todo se llenó de reggae contagioso. The Great vio desde las alturas a Souske bailando en el segundo piso de la mansión. Mas la puerta de Kanae seguía cerrada. A lo lejos unos suaves arpegios y acordes de piano se abrieron paso entre el ritmo pegajoso de “Life is Beautiful”. The Great volvió a su tamaño natural, Himeka soltó una risita nerviosa al descubrir a Schu-san desnudo boca abajo en el piso del pasillo. Todos miraron a los alrededores como buscando el origen de la melodía. Beto abrió cada puerta de las habitaciones contiguas. Todas vacías, hasta que en la pieza a la derecha de la de Kanae, encontró a Chopin sentado al piano. Todos corrieron a echar una mirada. «¡No es Musik!» notó Souske, «sólo toca al piano». Kanae abrió la puerta de su habitación. 

«¿Cómo que el Señor Fujikawa ha fallecido? ¿Hachiro Fujikawa? ¿Tu profesor de música?» dijo Himeka como tragando aire y sentada a los pies de la cama de su hija, bebió un sorbo largo del té verde que había preparado para Kanae. «Si, llamaron esta mañana. Querían hablar contigo pero no estabas. No querían darme la noticia a mí directamente» Kanae susurró. Sentada sobre su cama, se abrazó las piernas y descanzó el mentón sobre sus rodillas. Desde la habitación contigua la melodía de Chopin seguía sonando. Kanae estiró el cuello y como si pudiera atravesar la pared con su mirada, una sonrisa débil se dibujó en sus labios. «El señor Fujikawa fue como un padre para Kanae cuando...» Souske calló. «¡Fue como el padre que mi propio padre no pudo ser!» gritó Kanae y se dejó caer sobre la cama, en posición fetal sollozó. Desde el pasillo, las ruedas de un piano vertical se acercaban rodando por le piso de madera. A duras penas Chopin arrastraba el piano vertical hacia la habitación de Kanae, se abrió camino y logró instalarlo justo a los pies de su cama. Fue a buscar el taburete y tomó asiento frente al teclado. La melodía más dulce y suave salió de debajo de la puerta del piano, la habitación completa se llenó de notas musicales sobrevolando las cabezas de todos. «El Nocturno Número 14 en fa sostenido menor, Opus 48, Número 2 de Fryderyk Chopin compuesto en...» Souske bajó el volumen de Pad-kun casi como un acto reflejo, embelesado por la música. «Cho-chan» musitó Liszt. Motz comenzó a danzar por la habitación, girando cuán bailarina de ballet. Kanae elevó la cabeza de la cama, secó sus lágrimas y quedó mirando a Chopin con una sonrisa.

«Josephine» escuchó Beto dentro de su cabeza. El recuerdo lo atravesó como un rayo. Principios de 1804 en Viena. En Enero de ese año su querida Josephine había quedado viuda. Beto observó boquiabierto a Kanae. Las lágrimas seguían rodando por sus mejillas, mas su semblante demostraba una paz pasajera gracias a la melodía de Chopin. Beto observó a su colega musical. Se vio a sí mismo sentado al fortepiano en el palacio von Deym de la Schwedeplatz en el centro de Viena. Día tras día luego de su pérdida, iba a su palacio para tratar de animarla con su música. Por entre la bruma de sus acúfenos, podía sentirla sollozar, su hermana menor Charlotte sentada a su lado sujetando su mano. Therese, la mayor, sentada a su otro costado encargándose de los pequeños que, ignorantes a la tragedia de la pérdida de su padre, revoloteaban por la casa. «Pepi» susurró Beto. Schubert fue el único que volteó y no creyó haber visto nunca antes a su maestro con tal añoranza y dolor expresado en todo su rostro. En un susurro ronco Beto llamó su música. «Spielen wir unsere Musik». La mansión desapareció y en su lugar, un prado verde y florecido de primavera se manifestó. Kanae estaba sentada en la hierba, trató de ponerse de pie pero tropezó con el faldón del vestido rosado pálido de corte Imperio que de pronto vestía. Beto caminó a su lado y le ofreció una mano para ayudarla. Vestía como un Dandy de principios de siglo XIX en Europa. Su cabello ya no era blanco, sino negro, rizado y desordenado y llevaba largas patillas a los costados de su rostro. Sus ojos ya no eran verdes, sino castaños. «¿Caminamos?» preguntó con la mano estirada hacia ella y una sonrisa. Kanae se tomó de su brazo y juntos se adentraron en el bosque a paso calmado. «Andante favori en Fa, WoO 57» se escuchó a lo lejos a Pad-kun acotar. «Fue compuesto para piano por Ludwig van Beethoven entre los años 1803 y 1804. Era la pieza favorita de la Condesa Josephine von Deym. Su familia y amigos la llamaban “Pepi”. Se cree que el tema de la melodía canta su nombre a lo largo del Andante: Jo-se-phi-ne. Muchos biografos consideran que la Condesa von Deym fue la “Amada Inmortal” de Beethoven». 

La música llegó a su fin. El prado y bosque quedaron atrás. Todos estaban de vuelta en la mansión. Beto apretó la mandíbula y los puños. Sus cabellos blancos habían vuelto, su chaqueta de cuero y jeans rotos, también. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Su mirada se oscureció bajo la sombra de su ceño apretado. Salió de la habitación corriendo como un relámpago. Kanae estaba sentada en su cama, vestía sus pantalones cortos de mezclilla, polera y blusa de siempre. Miró a cada uno de sus amigos y a su madre. Ninguno parecía saber qué había pasado.

«Gracias, Beto» Kanae logró sacar la voz frente a la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Beto. Todavía no sabía qué había ocurrido el día anterior pero desde entonces su dolor había disminuído. Recién había preparado Okonomiyaki como agradecimiento a Chopin. Cho-chan le regaló una sonrisa tímida y aceptó el pastel encantado. Beto abrió la puerta y Kanae de inmediato hizo una reverencia. «Gracias, Beto» repitió con toda solemnidad. Beto esbozó una mueca de sonrisa en los labios. «Chica» susurró. «Pepi, mi amada Pepi».


End file.
